


Fall for You

by Ayanfe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gym AU, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanfe/pseuds/Ayanfe
Summary: Alec Lightwood falls for Hot Gym Guy. Literally.





	Fall for You

**Author's Note:**

> What even am I doing? I have finals I should be studying for.

The moment Alec enters the gym his jaw drops.

 

"Alec?" Jace jostles his shoulder. "You okay?" Then Jace follows his gaze and smiles knowingly. "Ooh. Izzy, guy in the gray tank top, three o’clock."

 

Isabelle looks over and nods in approval. "Good choice, big brother. He’s got great hair, great arms and oh _damn_ , he’s bending over."

 

"I noticed," Alec croaks weakly.

 

Jace nudges him and he stumbles, but he gets the message and starts walking again, instead of just blocking the entrance like an idiot.

 

Alec gets as far away from who he dubs Hot Gym Guy as he possibly can. Since the Incident that led to them getting kicked out of their former gym (aka, Jace unwittingly slept with the owner’s daughter and never called her) they had to find a new gym. It’s a new set-up, but Alec still keeps a strict routine. When he goes to _break_ that routine just so he doesn’t have to drool over Hot Gym Guy, Jace catches him arm and shakes his head. "Oh, no you don’t. I am not letting your thirst compromise our work-outs."

 

Alec sighs and climbs onto the treadmill between Jace and Izzy, and they warm up with a brisk run, sneakers pounding away on the machines.

 

Isabelle gives him about five seconds before she suggests, "Why don’t you ask him out?"

 

"Ask him out? Izzy, are you crazy?"

 

She rolls her eyes the way only she can, making it a full-body movement and making the receiver of said eye roll feel small and stupid. "No, but you might be."

 

"I don’t even know him, I can’t just walk up to a stranger and ask him out."

 

Jace chuckles. "Yes you can, people do it literally all the time."

 

Alec hisses under his breath, "Not with people who look like _that_."

 

Hot Gym Guy is so attractive that it’s intimidating. (Un)fortunately, Alec has the perfect vantage point to stare at him while he uses the free weights. He’s probably the most attractive guy Alec has ever seen — _will ever see_. Isabelle is right, he does have great biceps. His tank top is tight and hints at even greater abs and — oh shit Hot Gym Guy is looking his way.

 

Alec looks away so fast his neck aches in protest. "So," he says much too loudly, "the Yankees, am I right?"

 

Jace and Isabelle have never looked so disappointed before.

 

"Alec, you don’t even like the Yankees. You’re a Mets fan," Isabelle points out unnecessarily.

 

Alec groans and wishes he had a nice building to throw himself off of. "Is he still looking?"

 

"Yep," Jace says cheerfully, giving Hot Gym Guy a little wave before Alec can stop him. "Aww, he nodded and smiled back. See, Alec, it’s nothing to worry about."

 

"H-How…" Alec organizes his thoughts into something more coherent. "Okay. How do I do this?"

 

Jace gives Alec his best _are you shitting me?_ look. "Christ, Alec, just tell him you’re an FBI agent, it’s the best pick-up line ever. Or bend over — actually don’t do that, you have no ass. Just go…lift something heavy. Do some bench presses shirtless or—"

 

Isabelle cuts in smoothly, shooting a glare at their adopted brother. "Ignore all of that. Just go up and talk to him. Ask him to go out for a drink."

 

Both solid plans. Isabelle’s plan was clearly smarter, but it would require _talking_. So without further ado, Alec abandons the treadmill and announces his intentions to go do some pull-ups.

 

Jace wishes him luck and Isabelle calls him an idiot.

 

She might be on to something, Alec contemplates as he procedes to trip over a rowing machine and brain himself on the one next to it. He groans in pain.

 

"Oh my god, Alec!" Isabelle is at his side within seconds. Jace too, cursing up a storm.

 

Then out of the blurry corner of his eye, Alec sees Hot Gym Guy leaning over him — he must have run over, Alec thinks happily. Hot Gym Guy says something to Jace and Izzy that Alec doesn’t quite catch.

 

Alec is suddenly struggling to remember his siblings’ advice. "Hey it’s Hot Gym Guy."

 

Hot Gym Guy is touching his head gingerly. Alec is 97% sure that he isn’t bleeding. "Hello. Stay still for me, love, and let me look at your eyes."

 

"I’m an FBI agent," he says proudly.

 

Hot Gym Guy spares him a glance — Alec swears that he smiles. "That’s great. I’m a doctor. Now stay still."

 

Hot Gym Guy asks him a bunch of questions. Some are about his vision and what he feels, a couple are things like "What’s your name?" and "Can you tell me today’s date, Alec?" Alec answers all of them with what he feels is _aplomb_.

 

"Can I buy you a drink?"

 

Isabelle pinches the bridge of her nose. "I admire your commitment, big brother, but for the love of god, stay still so the hot doctor can check you."

 

Hot Gym Guy sounds faintly amused as he says, "My name is Magnus if anyone cares."

 

"I care," Alec tells him.

 

Magnus definitely smiles that time. "I’m glad, but you really should care more about the concussion you almost certainly have." He turns to Isabelle and Jace. "You should keep an eye on him. He’s alert and responsive, but if things change take him to the emergency room."

 

Magnus turns back to him with a thousand watt smile. "As for you…here." He hands Alec a card. "Call me if you’re still up for that drink when you’re not concussed, Mr. Yankees Fan."

 

"I actually hate the Yankees."

 

Magnus breathes a little sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. I’m a Mets fan."

 

Alec grins. He has a good feeling about this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of a million meet-cutes I have in my drafts. This is one of the shorter ones. Comment if you'd like to see more.


End file.
